


A Rescuer's Sacrifice

by FallenFurther



Series: FabFiveFebruary2020 [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Earthquakes, Gen, Hurt, Injury, Major Character Injury, Pain, Protective Older Brothers, References to Thunderbirds, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Written for @gumnut's FabFiveFeb challenge. Another whump that might become a story.A rescue goes wrong and Virgil makes a choice.Prompts: Hard, Yesterday and "I'm trying!"
Series: FabFiveFebruary2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627462
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. The Fall

The aftershock dissipated as Virgil ran into the building. People were trapped on the fourth floor and he had been assigned to rescue them. Virgil jumped up the stairs, the Jaws of Life making the leaps effortlessly. He was on the fourth floor in no time and looked around. They were trapped in a meeting room with only one exit. Virgil took a left only to jump back. There was a hole in the floor, a steel re-enforcement beam had fallen through and take out the floor. Virgil was perplexed. This isn't the sort of thing that should happen. His knowledge of building structures was incredible thanks to the many rescues, and he had kept the knowledge fresh as it came in handy too often. He knew this shouldn't happen. Though whatever the cause, the beam was blocking a door. Virgil eyed up the other side. It should hold. He took a few steps back and took a running leap at the gap. He landed it perfectly. Virgil carefully headed to the door and knocked. 

"Hello? International Rescue." 

"Hello! We're in here!" A muffled voice replied, "Help us!"

"I'm going to get you out of here. Stand back from the door. I'm going to remove the blockage."

Virgil eyed up the long chunk of metal in front of him. He slipped his hand out for the Jaws of Life and slipped his laser up and onto his shoulder. With the other claw he gripped the beam and braced it. He turned on the laser and cut the beam. As it severed, the bottom half fell through the hole it had made and took a little of the floor with it. Immediately, Virgil slipped his hand back in and grabbed onto the bottom part of the beam, taking all its weight. Virgil carefully adjusted his footing, very wary of the weakened floor he was standing on. Making sure the grip with his left claw was firm he slipped the right one up the bar. He now had it firmly in his grip and could try and guide it slowly out and down the hole. 

Virgil was steeling himself when the next aftershock came. He braced his body and heard exclamations from the other side of the door. He felt the shaking through his whole body and there was nothing he could do when he felt the floor under his left foot give way. The next moments happened in slow motion. 

Virgil tipped as his centre of gravity changed. The bar slipped down with him as his body started to fall through the gap. The beam pushed him down and his right leg jarred as it slammed against the floor, the exosuit keeping it straight. This tipped Virgil sideways, so he was falling headfirst into the depths of the building. Adrenaline and fear mixed together as he fell. The beam slipped out his grip as his hold on the controls loosened. Virgil watched as the last floor came into view. He was heading straight for the other half of the beam. He tried to brace. He tried to prepare for the exosuit to take the brunt, but the four floors were not enough time to react, and he landed hard on the metal beam. It was lying diagonally in the opposite direction to his baldric, and it slammed into his ribs and stomach knocking the wind out of him. His helmet slammed against the floor. Debris landed around him, but it was the beam he had been holding that did the most damage. It fell, laser cut end first, into his lower back. The exosuit was designed to protect his spine but there was only so much force it could take. Virgil felt it warp under the impact and it sent a sharp pain up his back and he let out a cry. The beam then fell against the first floor raining more debris down on top of Virgil before joining him on the ground. 

Virgil stayed very still. He knew the risks of spinal injury, and the seriousness of it. He gathered his breath and tried to move his head so he could see his communicator. This came to nothing as something was lying against his helmet, pinning it to the floor. Virgil focused on his breathing again. He knew he needed to stay calm. He needed his brothers. He needed International Rescue. Carefully, Virgil slipped his left hand out of the Jaws and reached for where he believed his right wrist was. As Virgil reached for his com, ready to give John an update on his situation, Scott’s commanding voice burst into his ear, transmitting to everyone. 

“The buildings are collapsing on each other. It’s too dangerous to continue. Everyone, back to the Thunderbirds. We’ll continue when the aftershocks have stopped.” 

“FAB.” Gordon replied.

“FA…” Alan started only for a scream to finish the acknowledgement. 

The scream sent a dagger through Virgil’s heart. It was a pained scream, one that meant Alan was in trouble. 

“Alan!? What’s happened?” Scott’s worried voice came

There was no response. The silent com brought back memories of watching Gordon test the hydrofoil. They had all been excited to see their brother try out the new technology and WASP had allowed Dad, Scott and him to watch. It felt like only yesterday that he had almost lost one younger brother. They had lost communication with Gordon then. They had waited in anxious silence for the stationed WASP teams to rush in and grab Gordon out the water; the senior WASP personnel running around them. Virgil had felt the world stop that day. This felt ever so similar. A weight grew in his stomach.

“Gordon, you’re with Alan, right? What’s happened?” Scott’s voice demanded.

“The building came down. He was behind me.” Gordon responded, a worried edge to his voice. 

"Can you get to him?" 

"I'm trying!" Gordon replied with a grunt. "I'm trying!" 

A sigh came from the aquanaut. "My leg is pinned. I can't move. I can't get to him."

"It's alright, Gordon. I'm coming. John, give me their locations. I'm going to get them."

Virgil still had his hand reaching out to his wrist com. He put his hand down and sighed. He couldn't make Scott choose. Not between Alan and him. So, Virgil lay where he was. Hoping that Scott could get to Alan in time.


	2. An Earthquake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little prequel to set the scene.

Virgil’s fingers ran along the keys of the piano. The sound of each note was crisp and true. Virgil smiled, the piano had just returned from being retuned and it was worth the trouble of flying it to the mainland. The melody flowed out of his fingers and Virgil was soon lost in it. 

The alarm blared and Virgil jumped. His fingers jolted against the keys breaking the rhythm and ruining the piece. Virgil would have sighed if lives weren’t at risk. He pushed himself up and was the first to take his seat as his brothers hurried to join him. John floated in the centre of the room. Scott was the last one to join them and briefing was started with a nod of his head.

“There’s been an earthquake in Chile and our help has been requested to a large industrial estate. It’s a 6.4 on the Richter Scale. The epicentre is far enough from the major cities, and the buildings in them should be able to handle the shakes anyway.”

“So, what’s wrong with this industrial estate?”

“All my records say it should be able to withstand the earthquake, and some of the buildings had work on them less than a year ago to improve their earthquake proof design. However, there are multiple calls for help coming from it and reports of buildings collapsing. I have already got four separate groups of people who are trapped.”

"Right, whatever the cause, those people need our help." Scott rose as he spoke and looked at his brothers, "we'll need everyone. Suit up and see you in the sky." 

"FAB" Chorused back. 

Virgil was up and at his shoot in a flash. Scott was disappearing as he was tilted. Virgil felt the mechanism dress him as he descended into the mountain. His body acted on instinct, his hands reaching out for the bar and he aced the landing as always. Slipping into his seat he started pre-flight checks as the platform lowered for his younger siblings. Gordon took his place as co-pilot and, with Alan settling in the seat behind him, Virgil started the launch sequence. As the hanger door opened the coordinates of the industrial estate popped up and Virgil confirmed them. There was always a thrill in the launch of his 'bird. Virgil loved feeling her power and strength and it was one of the reasons he enjoyed flying her. 

Once in the air, John updated them on the situation. There were multiple groups of trapped people and they were going to have to split up. Gordon and Alan together, Virgil with the exosuit for the heavy lifting and Scott on his own on the simpler ones, so he could also help with the evacuation. John had already sent them the coordinates for their first rescues, his efficiency spot on as always. With the autopilot on, Virgil got up the map for them all to view. Red hazard signs were on various buildings and one had indeed caved it. That one was Virgil's. The light came on indicating it was time for Virgil to take control and land. He did just that before heading to the pod. The exosuit fitted to his body perfectly and Virgil was quickly heading towards the collapsed building. As he ran an aftershock rippled through the ground. Virgil froze, eyes and ears on the buildings around him. He heard the sound of crashing debris a little way off, but nothing fell near him. He continued once the vibrations had subsided. 

Virgil slowed as he reached what had been a four-story office block. One wall had partially caved in taking some of the floors with it. It didn't scream earthquake damage to him, but Virgil slipped the thought to the back of his mind so he could concentrate on the people who needed him. A glance over the schematic on his wrist and Virgil had formulated a rough plan of action. He headed through the door and carefully headed up two flights of stairs. They creaked underneath him, but he made it to the second floor. The building had been open plan and Virgil could see the rubble which trapped the three unaccounted for people. Their heat signatures were still strong in the map, so Virgil headed over and started to remove the large pieces of floor and concrete. He made steady progress and soon located the first trapped person. The man was alive but in poor condition. He had broken bones and Virgil careful removed him from the rumble and lay him flat on the floor. There was little Virgil could do but splint the bones. He tapped his comm. 

"Scott, first of three located. Male, 30s, alive but with broken bones. Stretcher and urgent transport required."

"FAB, Virgil. ETA ten minutes."

A tremor shook the building. Virgil eyes watched the damaged part of the building. He held his breath as another part of the wall fell but thankfully the rest of the structure held. He headed back to the collapsed floor and continued to search for the others. The last two were close together. Both women were conscious, one with a broken leg, the other with a broken arm. Virgil was just extracting the second woman when Scott entered with three stretchers in tow. Virgil carried the woman and carefully lowered her onto a stretcher. He splinted her arm and gave her a quick check over with a medical scanner.

"Just lie back and leave everything to us." He smiled down at the rescuee as Scott got the other woman on a stretcher. Virgil headed over to the unconscious male then waited for Scott to finish up. Scott came over and with a short countdown, they had the man on the last stretcher.

"I'll lead the way to the medical evacuation area." Scott stated, taking hold of the stretcher and leading it to the stairwell. Virgil grabbed the other two and carefully lead them, thankful for the hover technology made transporting causalities safer and easier. He followed his commander to the edge of the industrial park where ambulances were waiting. The casualties were passed onto fresh stretchers and Virgil gave the paramedics a medical handover before turning back to Scott. 

"Good call, Virgil." 

Scott gave his shoulder a squeeze, Scott's fingers finding a way past the metal of the exosuit and Virgil smiled in response. They stated to walk back to towards the buildings and Virgil steeled himself for the next one. Scott trapped his comm.

"John, where are we required next?" 

"There's some people trapped in an office which require Virgil and there is a receptionist who is frightened and refusing to evacuate. The building she is in is unstable."

"I’ll calm her down and coax her out. FAB John."

A map popped up on Scott's wrist and a different one appeared on Virgil's. A quick nod and Virgil ran in the opposite direction to Scott. The people were trapped on the fourth floor.


	3. Two Brothers

"John, give me their locations. I'm going to get them."

Scott's eyes were glued on his wrist, his brow set in determination. His youngest brothers were in trouble and they were his responsibility. Gordon's icon appeared along with Alan's last location. The map zoomed out and showed him the route. Scott immediately set off running. A tap on his comm to call his second in command. 

"Virgil, what's your position?"

Scott waited for a response but was met with silence. He tried again. 

"Virgil, status report." 

The anxiety that he'd managed to keep down started to bubble up. Virgil would never not answer. Not when a brother was in danger. He tapped his comm again. 

"John, what's Virgil's status? He's not responding."

Scott had to wait a moment, until John's voice filled his helmet. 

"I'm not getting anything back either. The comm line is working though, I can connect with it. I'll just..."

"John, what is it?" 

Scott rounded a corner, one more block and he'd be at the building trapping his siblings. 

"His suit readings. He's alive Scott but injured. I'm not getting much, but I think some of the sensors on his back might be damaged as I'm not getting all the expected readings."

Scott skidded to a holt. He needed to process what was being said. 

"Virgil was in the exosuit, should that not give him at least some protection?"

"It should, unless the impact went around it, but a large enough force could damage the exosuit enough to damage Virgil."

Dread and fear filled Scott. Two brothers in unknown condition. Two brothers trapped in different buildings. Two brothers in need of his help. The decision tore at Scott's heart and he bent over with his head in the hands, teeth gritted as he made the choice. He had to pick a brother. He swallowed. 

"Forgive me Virgil." Scott whispered. He straightened up, fighting the pain. 

"I'm going after Alan and Gordon. Then I'll head to Virgil."

"FAB." John replied grimly, "Scott, it's what Virgil would want you to do."

"Doesn't make it easier."

Scott closed his eyes and steadied himself, before running forward towards Alan and Gordon. He ran, fighting the weight of his heart, to the building that trapped the youngest Tracys. When he got there, he wished he had Virgil with him. Half the building had caved in. Scott studied the map before carefully heading over to where the indicators were. He surveyed the rubble, looking for the best way to uncover the international rescue operatives. He tested the weight of a section of floor. He couldn't move it. Scott tested it with his foot, and it seemed settled enough. He knelt and started to widen a gap in the rubble. When the hole was big enough, he shone a torch in. It was a tight space, but he could fit. Headfirst, Scott shuffled into the hole. 

"Gordon? Alan? Can you hear me?" Scott called out. 

"Scott!" Gordon's voice came from somewhere to his left. 

"Hang tight. I'm coming to get you." Scott commanded and started towards the voice. 

"Got it. I'm hanging on to this metal bar tightly." Gordon joked.

Scott rolled his eyes, knowing it was Gordon's coping method. If Gordon wasn't telling jokes he knew something was seriously wrong. Scott was thankful when the space widened slightly, giving him more room. He was in this area where Gordon was trapped. Scott ran the light over the man, his yellow baldric standing out in the dust. A metal support strut was pinning Gordon's leg but others than that the aquanaut seemed unharmed. 

"How's the foot feel? Can you move it?"

Scott knelt over the trapped leg, his gloves fingers slipped beneath and pushed up against the top of Gordon's foot. 

"I can feel that."

A quick look around and it appeared to Scott that the beam wasn't supporting too much weight. 

"Good. I think it'll be safe to just cut the bar."

Scott slipped the laser cutting tool from his baldric. The small metal cylinder hid a powerful laser, and he carefully aimed it away from his brother. He made light work of the bar, cutting out the chunk above Gordon's leg. There was a slight shudder and shifting of rubble the moment he took the price out and he held his breath. Thankfully it settled. Gordon's leg wiggled as his brother tested it, before it disappeared and was replaced by his head.

"Thanks Scott." A serious look came over his face. "Alan was behind me, back that way."

Scott swallowed. He tapped his comm as he moved out of the way and let Gordon into the space beside him. John appeared. 

"I've freed Gordon. Anything from Alan or Virgil?" 

"Negative. Virgil's life signs still holding steady though."

"FAB."

John clicked away and Scott motioned to his brother to go forward, toward Alan. The look on the younger man's face said it all, and Scott knew he was going to have to explain. The co-pilot had to be informed. They crawled forward. 

"Virgil's not answering his comm and there is damage to his suit."

Gordon was silent as he slipped through a tight gap, shining his light around and planning the next path. Scott followed; the space much narrower for him. 

"He'd want us to rescue Alan first."

The words penetrated Scott's heart. They were the same words John had said and the ones he'd kept repeating to himself. Although the truth was starting to sink in, it still didn't sit well. Scott watched as Gordon looked around. There was no way forward from here, rubble seemed to be blocking the way. Scott shone his light at the rubble near him. Some of it looked like it could be moved without bring more down. He steadied the light before reaching out and with the upmost care, slowly removed a chuck of concrete. He almost dropped it when he saw the gloved hand beyond. 

"Alan!"

The concrete was put to the side and he was immediately shining the torch into the hole, lying flat to get a better look. Alan's eyes were closed and the was blood on the cracked visor of this his helmet. A metal bar was lying across it, pinning his brother's head. Scott swallowed as he traced the light down Alan's body. His whole left side was beneath debris. They were going to need equipment to get him out. A tap on his helmet confirmed Gordon had joined him and he too was assessing Alan through the small gap. Scott turned his head carefully to look at the aquanaut. 

"We need the equipment from Two. Spinal board, stretcher, limb immobilisers and med kit at the least."

The two brother's gaze held. Neither wanting to leave the youngest brother. Seniority won out. 

"FAB."

Gordon relented and quickly headed back the way they had come. Scott watched him go. He slipped off his glove and reached for Alan's hand. Two fingers slipped between the fabric at the cuff and pushed against the wrist. There was a clear heartbeat. Scott released the breath he had been holding.


	4. Life or Limb

Gordon pressed the button to open the pod. He rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath as it opened, though the second the door hit the ground he moved in and started grabbing the equipment he needed. Gordon did not know if he would have preferred to have stayed with Alan, but Scott had not given him much choice. The state of his younger brother had shaken Gordon. Alan had appeared so broken. Gordon had rescued many people in the same or worse state, but they were all strangers. They weren't familiar, with shared features which look back at you every time you looked in the mirror. Gordon had frozen. Scott hadn't. Then Scott had been there before, not with Alan, but with him, with Virgil and even John. Four younger brothers to look out for to his one. 

Gordon grabbed the hover-stretcher, placed the spinal board on top before grabbing the rest of the medical equipment. He grabbed a bag threw in support struts, boards and an extra laser cutter. Virgil would know exactly what they would need. They really did need him and his Jaws of Life. Gordon needed him. Gordon could always go to Virgil and be understood. Now, now Gordon had to rescue one brother at the expense of another. Neither of which were in good condition. Gordon couldn't let his mind slip to darker thoughts. They were Tracy's after all, nothing stopped them, at least not for long. Gordon took one last sweeping look around the pod, trying to think like Virgil and guess what they would need, before slinging the bag over his shoulder and pushing the hover-stretcher out the door. He locked up the pod, remembering the complaints he'd had from Virgil over the years, and raced back towards the collapsed building. 

Once at the site, he slipped off the spinal board, grabbed the first aid kit and headed back into the rubble. It was a squeeze. He had been in tighter sea caves but without the water taking his weight, the turns were twice as hard. Dust coated his uniform completely by the time he got back to Scott. His brother smiled weakly at his arrival, and Gordon could see where some of the rubble has been cleared away. 

"The rubble is being supported by the beams across his body." 

Gordon could hear the worry on Scott's voice, but was suddenly glad he had been the one to go to Thunderbird Two. Slipping the bag off he pulled out the support struts and passed one to Scott. 

"Good thinking, Gordon. You're going to have to get in there to place the ones at his feet. The space is just too small for me."

Gordon nodded. Times like this he didn’t mind being small. Scott moved out the way as much as he could and Gordon crawled into Alan's hole, carefully avoiding his little brother. Alan's eyes were still closed, and it was a very tight fit as he slipped beneath the beam crushing his brother’s helmet. Lying close to his brother when he was so still, so broken, it was a lot to take in. The emotions that filled him were strong, but Gordon wasn't given time to dawdle. Scott was already passing him the struts. Taking them, Gordon lay them against his body, before shifting further in. Scott then passed a board through. Gordon placed the struts on solid parts of concrete and slowly let them put pressure on the board, so them held it to the ceiling. The two of them were taking a risk. They could easily get trapped too, but Alan needed a hospital, and quickly. Gordon's head was tight next to Alan's legs, and he knew at least one was in a bad way. Slipping another small strut beneath the beam ready, Gordon said the words he dreaded. 

"I need the tourniquet."

There was always a risk with every rescue. Right now, the risks were big. It could be Alan's life or Alan's leg. Gordon knew which he would choose. He took the tourniquet from Scott and slipped it around his younger brother’s leg before tightening in. With every wrench on the band, there was a similar wrench in his heart. If Alan lost his leg, part of it was on him. Satisfied it was tight enough, Gordon prepared for the next bit. There had been no discussion about the risks to them, the risks that they too could become trapped, they were just going to do it. Gordon let Scott take the lead. 

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

Gordon activated the struts and they slowly moved up together. The rubble above them shifted, most of it slowly moving up, but small chunks and dust rained down on them. Gordon closed his eye against it despite the protection of his helmet. He listened out for the struts, waiting for their noise to stop. When it had he opened his eyes. The dust slowly settled over them. Gordon's eyes were on Alan straight away, reassessing his injuries. The leg was bad and obviously broken. His suit had held but that didn’t mean there wasn't damage beneath it. The tourniquet had been the right call. Noise behind him made him turn. Scott was wriggling in the other cavern, and when he returned, he passed a limb immobiliser to him. He had another in his hand, and Gordon watched as Scott's hands headed for the Alan's left arm. Trying not to think of the damage to his brother, Gordon wrapped up Alan's left leg, stabilising the break. A quick pat down, confirmed Alan's other leg was fine. 

"We need to turn him over and get him on the spinal board."

Gordon nodded. Scott grabbed and passed it through the opening. Gordon steadied and guided it into the small space on the other side of Alan. They placed it down so it was as flat as they could get it. Gordon moved, kneeling over his brother, making use of the extra space they had made. Scott had shifted into position at Alan's head, carefully moving Alan's arms to his side, before holding Alan's helmet. It was going to be tricky rolling Alan with two people, let alone in a confined space. Gordon nodded at Scott, the person holding the head always leading any procedures. 

"On Three. One. Two. Three."

Gordon rolled Alan onto his side, watching every move Scott made, before gently lowering Alan partially onto the board. Gordon waited for the count. 

"One. Two. Three."

On three, Gordon pushed Alan onto the spinal board and started strapping his brother down. Scott slipped away and returned with a neck brace. Gordon tightened the strap that secured Alan's chest before taking the brace. Scott was in a better position to remove Alan's helmet. 

"Again, on three." Scott was just going through the motions, as they would with any other casualty. Gordon was already primed, brace held above Alan’s chest. "One. Two. Three."

Scott slipped Alan's helmet off and Gordon had the brace around his brother's neck the moment it was clear. Gordon grabbed the last strap and waited for Scott to place the padded blocks either side of Alan's head, before securing them in place. Alan was safely on the board. Right way up and with his helmet off, they could see the wound below the hairline where Alan's head had hit his helmet. It had been quite some force to have caused the damage and a bad concussion was inevitable. Gordon could see Scott itching to clean the wound, the eldest fingers hovering against some of the blond hairs above Alan’s forehead. There was a soft sadness in Scott's face that only came when he looked at a hurt brother. It was rarely seen by the injured party; Scott may show his worry and smother an injured brother, but only when alone, and said brother is asleep, does the tender look of pain and love come out. Gordon had seen it through many a door accidentally left ajar, as Scott sat vigil over one of them. When Virgil had become bedridden by a bad concussion, when John had suffered after a long skint in space and when Alan had his appendix out. Gordon remembered it better as the look his mother would give when one of them was ill. Her eyes telling the world that she would do anything to make her child better. It was a look his brother probably didn’t know he shared with their mother. 

It was only there a moment before the Commander was back. Gordon watched as Scott wiggled into the other space. His hands were still on the edge of the board, ready to start pulling. Gordon got himself into a better position and together they started to slide the board along. They only spoke to give instruction to each other. It was slow going, carefully guiding Alan through the small spaces. The mood was low, but they both took in a deep sigh of relief when they exited the rubble. The light was blinding, and Gordon had to give his eyes a minute to adjust. Eyes watering, Gordon grasped the handles again, bending down with Scott they lifted the spinal board onto the hover-stretcher. Clasping yet another strap over Alan, he stepped back as Scott turned it on, and it raised from the ground.

"I'll go back in and grab what we've left, take Alan to the evacuation point. Once he's in the ambulance meet me a Thunderbird Two."

Gordon nodded. There were drugs in the First Aid kit they had left behind that were controlled substances. International Rescue could get in trouble if they fell into the wrong hands. Gordon grabbed the stretcher and started towards the road. His muscles were aching, but he forced it to the back of his mind. There was still a brother in danger. Behind him, he heard Scott updating John, telling him to get an ambulance ready to transport Alan. Gordon's eyes rested on his unconscious brother. Now in the light, Alan looked a lot worse, his skin pale in the sunlight. Concern came to the front of his mind. Goodness knows if Alan was bleeding beneath his uniform. Gordon to a deep breath and tried to focus. The best thing he could do for Alan was get him to a hospital. So Gordon pushed through the aches and pains as he jogged with the hover-stretcher, moving further and further away from the building that had trapped them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to get writing again. Almost time to save Virgil!


	5. Priority

Scott slung the medical kit he'd just retrieved over his shoulder and started jogging towards his brother's Thunderbird. His uniform was covered in dust and his body was complaining from the various uncomfortable angles it had been put into. He looked up at the green craft before him and steeled himself. He was going to have to be strong for this. John had confirmed Virgil was still stable, but the missing sensor readings were still hovering in the back of his mind. Scott threw the kit on the floor and retrieved another. Another spinal board was placed beside it and Scott grabbed more support struts. They had been useful last time and Scott wanted this done as quickly and efficiently as possible. He was sure Gordon would agree; he wanted away from this industrial site. 

Gordon arrived back. Scott noted the lack of hover-stretcher. As before, it was often easier to retrieve the International Rescue branded stretchers later, especially in regions where the ones provided were not up to scratch. Thunderbird Two was well stocked with them and his brother quickly grabbed one. Scott helped to load it up with kit as Gordon darted between various compartments grabbing other things. Gordon always surprised Scott, his easy manner hiding the expert beneath. The ease Gordon had on Two, despite it not being his own, was a marvel. Sure, Scott knew Two as any pilot knows a shared plane, but Gordon knew the pod like Scott knew Thunderbird One. Virgil would be proud of Gordon. 

Scott's heart dropped at the thought, his eyes falling on his hands. They shouldn't be in this situation, but Scott was aware of the risks. He tried to shoulder them himself, so many times, to spare his brothers. Taking a deep breath, he raised the stretcher as Gordon stood at its head. 

"Let's go get Virgil." 

Gordon nodded and led them away from the Thunderbird, following the map John had supplied and was now floating above his wrist. Scott's feet hit the ground in a familiar rhythm that helped to centre his mind, keeping from the thoughts he didn't want to acknowledge. His steps helped him straighten his back. They allowed him to slip back into his Air Force days, where they marched in sync like a well-oiled machine. The Force had changed Scott for the better, its influences he could see in his life in small ways, and in ways he probably couldn't see. Scott was thankful for the training on days like these. Falling back on it, knowing it was ingrained. It had helped him save his colleagues when they were shot down and dying. Now, it was going to help him keep his head as he rescued yet another brother. Scott's gaze landed on the building that held Virgil, its four outer walls still standing. Scott was ready. 

"John, what's the structural integrity of the building like?" 

John appeared above his wrist, the slightly knitted eyebrows setting off warning alarms in Scott's head. 

"It should be stable, though I would have said that before it collapsed on Virgil."

"Great." Scott sighed, just what they needed. "We'll proceed with caution. Any update about Virgil's condition?"

"He's awake and conscious. He is being pinned by metal beams; one having damaged the exosuit in the collapse. Treat him as if he's got a spinal injury." 

"FAB."

They pushed the supplies to the entrance where they left them, heading in to scout the area and locate Virgil. A quick hop over the security gates and Scott led them past the elevators towards the middle of the building. He turned a corner, moving in the direction of the small marker on his map. Scott took the next left only to grind to a holt. Gordon slammed into the back of him. 

"Hey!"

Scott gazed at the pile of floor and metal beams. Virgil was beneath the unsteady mountain and the idea pained Scott. They had to rescue him. They moved closer, each carefully placing their feet so not to put pressure on anything unstable. 

"So, how are we going to move this without hurting Virgil?" Gordon queried, feeling the need to free his big brother, but aware they couldn't rush it. 

"Carefully." Scott crouched down and peered under the flooring. Flashing his light around revealed a metal beam. The crash of falling rubble made him jump to attention. His eyes turned to the ceiling, which was a large hole that transcended multiple floors. Movement on one of the floors caught his eye. The movement became a face. 

"Hey! Hey, International Rescue?! Help us! We're trapped."

Scott's heart dropped. Those were the people Virgil had gone to rescue, still stuck on the fourth floor. A decision had to be made. Gordon was looking at him expectantly. Their brother or those people. Scott surveyed the fourth floor again. There was no easy access to the floor. Scott sighed and tapped his comm. 

"John, the people Virgil was trying to rescue are still trapped on the fourth floor. I'm going to head back to Thunderbird One to get my jetpack. That should be the safest way to get them down. Gordon can start clearing the rubble that's covering Virgil."

"FAB. I’ll relay it to Virgil."

John disappeared. He looked to Gordon who was carefully inspecting the pile. They had no idea where in the mess Virgil was. Scott turned back towards the face that was still peering down. 

"I'm going to fetch some equipment." Scott yelled up, "Hold tight. We'll have you down in no time."

Scott turned and jogged from the scene, a small well of guilt in his stomach. Prioritising was always tough, but those people had been waiting long enough for rescue. John had spoken with Virgil, so he must be in a reasonable state. Scott tried to focus on that fact as Thunderbird One came into view. Stepping into his craft, Scott took a deep breath, drawing in comfort from the machine’s familiarity. Thunderbird One was an extension of him and being in her brought some temporary relief. Scott grabbed his jetpack, checked the fuel levels, grabbing an extra canister just in case, before slinging it over his shoulder. It should be able to do what was required easily, but the risks were high. He wasn't going to push their luck any more than necessary. Two brothers were already seriously injured. Leaving Thunderbird One, Scott headed back to the building, a mission to complete.

Gordon had carefully cut a piece of flooring and was starting to shift it when Scott arrived back. Scott hastened over and gave his brother a hand, before flipping out the jetpack controls. Moments later he was hovering level with the fourth floor. Scott cast his eyes over the six people who were huddled in the office. All but one was standing near the back wall where the floor would be strongest. At least they had sense. 

"Thank goodness you're here! The other guy disappeared when the floor collapsed." 

The man who had been peering down at them was the one who spoke. He seemed the most confident of them, the others all still fearful despite the relief that had crossed their faces when he arrived. Scott slowly hovered over to the wall, carefully setting his feet down on what looked to be sturdy floor. 

"I'm going to have to fly you down one by one. Once you are all down, I'll point you in the right direction of the evacuation point."

Scott walked over to a shaking woman and offered her his hand. She gazed into his eyes before placing her hand in his. 

"Let's get you out of here." 

Scott gave her a smile, before pulling her to her feet. He slipped his hand behind her back, pulling her close. He would have to fly with one controller, but he could do that in his sleep. 

"Hold on tight to me. I won't drop you."

The woman wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up. His arm pulled her closer as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her head rested against his neck. 

"Ready?"

He felt the small nod of her head. With a flick of his thumb his feet left the floor and he flew the woman down to ground level. He walked her from the building and stood her next to the hover-stretcher. 

"Stay here while I go get the others."

The next four flights went smoothly, the group looking more relaxed with each member joining them on the ground. There were a few hugs when reunited, the stress of the situation forming bonds between them like no corporate training exercise could. The last person to be rescued was the brave man who had peered over the edge. Unlike the others, he walked towards Scott as he came back into sight. Adrenaline started pumping as he saw it happen next in slow motion. The man's foot fell through the weakened floor, which broke away with the force of his falling body. There was always one brave idiot. Scott reacted fast. He dropped with the man, grabbing the belt around his waist before he'd passed the third floor. Pulling up, Scott knew the man would be in pain and discomfort. The floor fell on the pile with a crash. Scott's heart jarred at the thought of Virgil still being below. His grip on the leather tightened at the thought of his brother getting more injuries. A flick of the controls and Scott lowered them to a safe spot on the ground. 

"Th-th-thanks." The man stuttered. 

"It all part of the job." Scott helped the man up on autopilot, his mind on Virgil. 

Scott led the man to the group, glad that all six were now safe. He knew it would make Virgil happy too, to know that they were okay. 

"The evacuation point is near the east side car park. Straight that way for three blocks. Take a left. Keep going down that road. It should take you to the evacuation team."

"I know where you mean." One of the women piped up, smiling at him. "Thank you."

They all started to follow the woman apart from the lady who he had rescued first. She was nervously glancing at him and he stayed waiting for her to pluck up the courage to speak. 

"The...the other rescuer. Is he okay?"

Scott's heart skipped a beat. The others had forgotten but she had remembered Virgil. He swallowed. 

"We are in radio contact with him."

"But is he okay?" 

Her face was full of worry. The rest of the group had stopped and were waiting for her.

"He's hurt. We don't know how bad yet."

She read between the lines and nodded. She knew they had come for Virgil only to rescue them first. She knew the sacrifice they had made. 

"I wish the best for you and the others. I hope he gets well soon." 

"Thank you."

Scott watched as she turned away and joined the group. She turned and waved goodbye. Scott waved back before turning his back in them. He quickly grabbed the hover-stretcher and activated it, pulling it into the building. It was time to save Virgil.


	6. Weight

The dark was starting to get to Virgil as he lay trapped. The cold of the metal against his back made him shiver, though this sent pain down his legs. He knew he should reach out to his brothers, tell them he was alive, but they had to focus on Alan. Virgil was so worried about Alan. John had left the main feed on, he must have guessed he was conscious, but Scott and Gordon hadn't radioed in for a while. He hoped that was a good thing. 

The seconds ticked by. Virgil's neck was starting to feel the strain of being held twisted for so long. The only sound was his breathing. Virgil ached to reach out to a brother, even if it was just John. He knew they would be upset that he'd kept quiet, but Alan was in trouble. Their baby brother was their responsibility. They let him become a full member of International Rescue. They let him take on tasks no one else would. They sent the boy, though if Virgil was honest to himself Alan was now a young man. Alan, a young man. When had that happened? He was still the same joyful adventurous person, just bigger, older. His youngest brother had grown up so much, and now he was lying in rubble. Crushed in a building they had sent him into. The guilt Virgil felt, he knew he shared with Scott. Scott would be feeling it, the guilt of Alan being trapped. The worry. That man worried. But Virgil worried about Scott in return, the brother who had stepped up, been their guide ever since their father's accident. They'd gotten through it together, he hoped they could get through this, whatever this would be, together too. Virgil could live with paralysis if Alan survived. 

Virgil was so lost in his thoughts he jumped when Scott's voice sounded over the comm. 

"John. Alan is out. He is unconscious, has broken bones and suspected concussion. There may be more, but we'll let the medics find that. Gordon's taking him to the evacuation point. Can you make sure there is an ambulance there? I want Alan in a hospital pronto."

"FAB, Scott. Right away."

"Anything from Virgil?"

"Negative."

"I'm heading to Thunderbird Two now. Gordon will meet me there."

"FAB."

Virgil's heart sank at the list of injuries Alan had. He knew they would all be feeling the same. But Alan was alive and the relief that he was on the way to the hospital calmed Virgil’s racing heart. He knew his brothers had made the right call rescuing Alan first. Virgil reached his fingers out and stretched. He tapped his comm. 

"John?"

"Virgil! Status update."

"Trapped under metal beams, one pinning my head. Pain in my back and legs, it shoots down if I move." 

"That matches the sensor readings I've been getting. Did you lose consciousness?"

Virgil felt the twist of guilt in his stomach. "No. I've been conscious the whole time."

"That's what I suspected. Scott's not going to be happy when he finds out."

"I know. I just didn't want to distract from Alan."

"You know we would have still gone for him first."

"I just felt like I had too."

"Maybe you’re suffering from shock."

Virgil smiled at the level-headedness of his brother. It was a comfort and a relief to no longer be alone. The blue glow from the hologram lit up the rubble around him, and although he couldn't see John, Virgil could imagine his brother floating above his wrist. Virgil was such a visual person. Vivid images could fill his mind when inspiration hit. Right now, the vivid image of John had replaced the broken one his mind had created of Alan. Virgil felt calm. 

"Maybe."

He had said it softly. John would understand. John would know that he didn't have to concentrate on talking to Virgil, that Virgil was just happy knowing he was there. There had been many an occasion when they were children that they would quietly spend time together. John reading as Virgil painted or played the piano. John never minded the right kind of company.

"Scott knows that you've been in touch."

"Thanks John."

"I couldn't keep him in the dark."

"I know."

Virgil was relieved. He knew it would ease Scott's worry, knowing he was awake and communicating. He knew they would be close now, that they would be coming soon. Virgil could be very patient at times; however he was eager to get out of this uncomfortable position. 

"Virgil?"

"Yes John?"

"There's going to be a delay, Scott's just going to rescue the people trapped in the fourth floor."

Shock filled Virgil as he realised that he had forgotten all about the people he had been trying to rescue. They would still be trapped. Guilt filled him at the thought of forgetting the reason why he was here. Maybe he had hit his head. He had never forgotten someone before, especially not a group of people. Maybe he had misread his own condition. But Alan still came first. Those people must be really scared, still trapped high and having just had International Rescue fail. 

"Thanks for the update."

He was glad John left it there, not forcing him to acknowledge that he had forgotten. John would add it to the record and his assessment of Virgil. It would extend his recovery time, but Virgil could fight that later. Although John would just set Grandma on him if he thought Virgil was pushing it. He knew he would just have to accept that it was going to be a while before he was piloting Thunderbird Two again. Virgil sighed and lay still. His eyes were focused on the darkness when it lightened. His heart skipped a beat. There was no change, but noise came from beside him. More light flooded in and Virgil winced slightly as his eyes adjusted. 

"Virgil!?" 

Gordon's voice came from the light and filled Virgil with relief. His co-pilot had arrived! It dawned on Virgil that John had said Scott was going to perform the rescue, he hadn't thought that Gordon might start rescuing him in the process. 

"I'm here Gordon. I'm okay."

"Don't lie, Virgil. I can see the metal beams crushing you.”

Virgil couldn't help but smile, even though he could hear the worry beneath Gordon's jovial tone. He was frustrated that he couldn't reach out or see Gordon. His gloved hand lay in front of his face as a shadow passed over the light. Virgil could hear Gordon moving, dust showered down on him and the sound of scraping was heard above. Virgil was now completely bathed on light. His heart lightened even if the load pinning him down didn't. 

"I'm just clearing the bits I can away." Gordon's strained voice came from behind. Virgil could picture his brother trying to move something a little heavier than he could lift. "Just stay still."

That was harder than Gordon thought as the desire to move him body had increased with the light. Virgil's numb legs and arms were uncomfortable and all he wanted to do was shake them out. Virgil was dreading how much his neck muscles would complain when he was finally released. His head had been twisted to the side so long. The noise was suddenly beside him, dust falling on his arm and swirling around his fingers. Virgil watched it settle. Shuffling sounds came to his ears just before a face appeared before him. Gordon grinned at him; his helmet coated in a thin layer of grime. The relief in the brown eyes was a comfort to Virgil.

"Still okay down here?" 

The blond's eyes were scouting Virgil's face in a way Virgil would that of a rescuee. His brother was searching for subtle changes, things that could be wrong. Virgil wondered if he saw anything, knowing Gordon wouldn't tell him if he did. Virgil knew the drill, even if he wasn't thinking quite as well as he normally would. 

"I'm still okay."

Virgil could feel Gordon's arm against his, and the pressure reassured him. Whatever happened how his family was with him. They were going to get him out and they were going to face the next few months together. 

"I know you are." 

Gordon grinned and was just pushing himself up when there was an almighty crash from above. More dust fell and Virgil watched a piece of floor fall in front of his face, blocking most the light. Fear rose within him at how close it was.

"Gordon! Are you hurt? Did any hit you?"

The dust was settling. A gloved hand that was not his own moved in his vision and wiped the front of Gordon's helmet. 

"I'm good. It missed me."

The smile that could be seen through the cleared patch of toughened glass showed Virgil how worried Gordon was. Gordon wouldn't lie to him. He would say if he was hurt, right? Virgil wasn't certain anymore. 

"Stay put. I'm going to see what happened and start clearing what's fallen. We'll get you out in no time, Virgil."

Gordon disappeared and Virgil was left alone in the dim light, once again waiting for International Rescue to save him.


End file.
